


After Party

by Ophelia_Tagloff



Series: Ordinary Days [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Tagloff/pseuds/Ophelia_Tagloff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and OFC attend a cocktail party. Tom can’t wait to get OFC home to attend to more pressing matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is written as part of the Ordinary Days Collection. These stories are glimpses into the lives of the characters from Truth or Dare. They are not intended to continue the story line per se, just act as snapshots to be taken in any order you choose. Enjoy!

"Is it time to go home yet?" Tom whispered in my ear. I could feel his warm, damp breath caress the small shell and fan over my cheek. Even after all this time, I still broke out in gooseflesh.

  
"Don’t you have to mingle a little longer? Aren’t there people you need to see?" I said quietly, my eyes staying front. I shuddered as Tom’s fingers trailed a line down my tricep, ending at my elbow.

  
"Not as much as I need to see you, naked, underneath me." he growled, his mouth pressing a kiss on my bare shoulder.

  
I turned my head to face him, our mouths just a breath apart. Tom licked his lips and dropped his gaze to my painted pout.

  
"You’re incorrigable," I teased, watching his eyes darken. "Make your good-byes and let’s get to bed, sir."

  
He waggled his brows and smiled boyishly, winking at me, “I won’t be a moment. Don’t move.”

  
I had never seen a more hasty farewell, then Tom returned, my wrap in his hands. “Darling, if you wouldn’t mind.”

  
He offered me his arm and I took it, escorting me to the car. Opening the door, he placed his hand lightly on my lower back, allowing it to travel south to graze the curve of my ass as I leaned to get in the Jag. He closed the door behind me and walked to the driver’s side.

  
Tom took his seat and looked at his hands in his lap, exhaling slowly. I watched him curiously. His tongue peeked out traced his upper teeth and his jaw clenched, the muscles there flexing. He swallowed, then started the car.

  
"What are you up to?" I asked.

  
"Nothing, darling. Nothing at all," the car slid smoothly forward.

  
"And yet, somehow I don’t believe you."

  
"Ehehehe," he palmed my bare knee, ghosting the edge of my dress up over it. He cleared his throat. "Do you know I love it when you wear these loose, full skirts?"

  
"Is that so?" I shifted my leg into his touch, reveling in the sensation of his long fingers tracing the curve at the back of knee. My hips were already arching of their own accord, my eyes fluttering shut.

  
"Such a simple thing to grab a fist full of this skirt and get what I want." His gaze dropped to where my bare flesh met the silky fabric and his hand flexed over the hem.

  
I laughed under my breath, then let out a languid sigh, “And what is that, love?”

  
A large hand snuck under my skirt and cupped the inside of my thigh purposefully and applied pressure, “Open.”

  
My eyes flitted to the city traffic, Tom’s jag surrounded by other cars gleaming under the city lights. “Now? Tom, I …”

  
Tom pinched the sensitive flesh, causing me to yelp.

  
"Jesus! Are you for real tonight?"

  
"I’m only answering your question, darling. Now open your legs and I’ll show you what I want."

  
There was an urge to resist, to defy him and make him work for it, but at that moment the stop light changed and Tom pressed the gas. His hand slid up my thigh in tandem with the rev of the engine and my thighs seemed to part without my conscious permission.

  
He did indeed grab a rough handful of my skirt then and yanked it up my lap, exposing the entire swath of my thighs and a small slice of the lace that edged my panties.

  
My reflex was to cover myself, crossing my hands over my sex and tugging at my skirt. Tom grabbed my wrist in one strong hand, his attention never seeming to leave the road.

  
"No, I want to see." His eyes flickered over my bare lap lewdly. Brows furrowed, he chewed his bottom lip, a tell tale sign of his arousal, as well as his effort to restrain himself. The car halted effortlessly at a stop light.

  
"What knickers are those?" he asked lifting my skirt away from my skin. tilting his head to peek under.

  
I chuckled lightly, “Pink. Mesh and lace. They’re new.”

  
He squinted and pursed his lips, “Oh, they’re delightful. Are you partial to them?”

  
_Code for: Can I rip them off?_

  
"Honestly, yes I like them very much."

  
I expected him to pout, I really did. But instead his eyebrow rose in challenge and with his eyes still watching the road, he accelarated at the green and stated simply, “Then show them off to me. Pull your dress up all the way.”

  
My eyes got round and I grinned at him, “You’re serious.”

  
"Oh yes," he gave me a suggestive grin.

  
Rolling my eyes, I began hitching up my skirt and sliding down in the seat, “You’re really lucky to have me, you know that?”

  
"I know." His eyes flickered from the road to my lap and he gasped, teasing me, "Those knickers, love. They’re obscene."

  
At first I giggled then I caught sight of his hands flexing around the shiny steering wheel. I looked down at my bare lower half. In the pulsing lights of the London night, the mesh and lace didn’t hide much of anything. The details of the lingerie only served to highlight the curve of my mound, the sparse shadow of hair that pressed against the pink mesh naughtily. The knickers curved in the space between my thighs, contoured to the crease of my pussy.

  
Tom’s eyes moved rapid fire from watching the traffic to my sex. If it were not for the fact we were minutes from the flat, I was certain he would’ve pulled over.

  
_Maybe just a little fun, then, before we reach our destination._

  
My fingers trailed over the slope of my stomach, “Tom.”

  
He need no further instructions, his eyes locked onto my hand, following it’s slow progress past my navel and skimming over the soft flesh of my lower belly where I stopped and traced the elasticized edge of my knickers with my fingers, just teasing the skin underneath. Taunting Tom in equal measure, my finger in plain sight under the sheer pink fabric.

  
I looked up at him and cocked my eyebrow, mimicking him, silently asking if he was up to this challenge.

  
"Yes. Do it," his voice was gravelly with lust and almost unrecognizable. He cleared his throat and repeated himself, "Yes, love. Do it."

  
I pressed my fingers under the mesh, my eyes closing in sweet anticipation, my hand clearly visible to Tom as it made its way past the swell of my sex straight to my slit, my legs parting further to allow it access. I wasted no time in angling my finger to slip inside my cunt.

  
"Fuck," Tom moaned before I did, and I opened my eyes, heavy-lidden with arousal, to look at him. He didn’t notice my face, his restless gaze raced between watching the road and watching the more important matter - to him - of what my hand was busy doing.

  
I pumped my finger one, two, three times slowly, arching my hips against my palm tormenting myself as much as Tom. My mouth was slack and I writhed slightly in my seat, vaguely aware of the indecent picture I posed for fellow late night commuters, then finding that element exciting.

  
I added another slim finger and whimpered as it stretched me a bit more. Tom whimpered almost in unison, an anxious sound, as his fingers worried the wheel and his eyes darted to and fro. I bucked against my hand, the quiet in the car giving way to the wet sounds of my pleasure and my low panting. Tom’s silence seemed to loom largest. His eyes flamed and nostrils flared as the smell of female sex filled the car.

  
I slowly withdrew my fingers, shiny with my arousal and traced a damp trail up the center of my abdomen. His eyes followed my hand and he wet his lips. His driving was growing more careless, skimming through stop signs, trying to rush the ride home.

  
"A taste, Tom?" I teased. He immediately reached for my wrist and circled it with his fingers, yanking my hand roughly to his mouth and dipped my fingers against his warm tongue, grunting softly and closing his eyes just for a moment to savor my unique flavor.

  
I peeked out the window at the passing scenery, “We’re almost home.”

  
Tom placed my hand back on my lap and pressed it against my sex. He lifted his brows and smirked, “Yes, so you’d better hurry.”

  
"Hurry? Why?"

"Well, as soon as I get you inside, I’m going to push you on to the nearest flat surface and fuck you. Hard. Now tell me, can my little slut cum for me before we get home?"

  
I felt fresh warmth spreading throughout my belly, ready to play this new game. I caught my lower lip between my teeth and slid my hand in my knickers anew, “Not without help. Talk me off, Tom.”

  
I dipped my fingers in my slit and pulled my moisture up to circle my clit. I breath caught as the side of my finger ghosted the sides of the sensitive bud. “Talk to me, Tom. Make me cum.”

  
Tom exhaled shakily through his smile, and began, his voice low and husky, “You do know you’ve had me half hard all night, don’t you, darling? I’ve been fixated on the idea of fucking you the entire evening. Pinning you to the wall. Bending you over a table. Lifting you onto the bar and dropping to my knees in front of you.”

  
"Yes," I breathed. My fingers were burnishing my clit faster. My eyes were closed, with Tom’s voice planting vivid pictures in my psyche.

  
"You like that, don’t you? You whore."

  
My hips bucked and I whimpered. I almost heard his sly grin, he knew he’d struck a nerve.

  
"You want me to lift you up on the bar, and push your legs open. You want me to scrape my teeth across your knickers, right over your cunt, don’t you?"

  
"Yes," I was climbing fast now, fire skating through my limbs and pooling in my center. I stoked it madly, working the little gem harder.

  
"You want me to pull your knickers off so you’re bared to me below the waist. Do you want me to spread you open with my fingers?"

  
I mewled behind my lips.

  
"Tell me, woman. Shall I spread you open?"

  
I was panting, “Yes.”

  
"Then what? I’ll clamp my lips around your clit and suckle you. Rolling your clit against my tongue, showing no mercy as you writhe against me. Would you like that? Shall I dip my thumb inside you and fuck you with that? Or shall I outthrust my chin so you can grind against it?"

  
I moaned. I was suddenly parched. My head was throbbing with the tension of my impending release. I licked my lips. “Your chin, Tom, yes. Your chin.”

  
"You want to fuck my face, don’t you?"

"Oh God, yes," I whined, my ministrations were becoming less precise, I was abrading my clit at a fast pace now.

  
"Tell me."

  
"I want to fuck your face."

  
"Mmmm. That’s a good girl. I want you to fuck my face. I want you to buck against me. I want your thighs draped over my shoulders. I want you to pull my hair and hold me tight against your cunt. I want you to smother me with it. "

  
"Fuck," I cried, "Tom, I’m so close,"

  
"God darling, I know. Open your eyes, " I looked over at him, the car was motionless. We had arrived home at some point. True to his word, he wanted me to finish in the car, with him watching.

  
Tom leaned toward me and brushed a strand of damp hair off my cheek. I could feel this breath meeting my own. Mine in short puffs, his less labored. He parted his lips and looked into my eyes.

  
"And when you cum, darling," he mouthed, his lips almost touching mine, "I want to feel your thighs shaking against my jaw. I want you to gush over my lips. I want to feel you dripping down my neck. I want you to stain me with it."

  
The heady cocktail of his words and his unflinching gaze blended and brought me to my ruin. I was exploding and falling, blooming and catching fire. I arched my hips off the leather seat as my eyes rolled back. I moaned long and loud, my sex convulsing against my small hand. My mouth dropped open and I panted through my aftershocks, my stomach quivering.

  
When I opened my eyes, my mouth still agape, Tom’s eyes were still searching my face. His pupils were blown with lust, but he smiled. His hand caressed mine through the fabric of my panties, before giving it a possessive squeeze.

  
"That was fucking exquisite," he whispered, "Can you walk? Do you need a minute?"

  
"I’m fine. Wow."

  
Tom placed a supple kiss on my lips, his mouth playing over mine. With fingers at my neck tilting my face, his lips teased mine expertly. His tongue ran along my own. As soon as he felt that inevitable moment of surrender, me pressing into him, the soft silent sigh escaping the back of my throat, he broke our kiss. Trailing his thumb across my swollen bottom lip, he curved it past my teeth.

  
I wrapped my lips around it tightly and sucked, grazing the pad with my bottom teeth.

  
Tom hissed, watching my mouth pull at his thumb. His eyes widened almost imperceptibly and he gave an almost nervous half-smile before removing the digit and dragging it over my chin and down my jaw.

  
"Let’s get inside," he stated and in one quick movement left the car.  
I was positive that as soon as the elevator doors closed, Tom would back me up against the wall and hit the stop button to fuck me fast and hard before we reached our front door.

  
Instead, he stood by me, slightly behind, his hand protectively splayed below my bust as he held me against him, almost as if he thought I’d get away. I was acutely aware of his breath heating the curve where my shoulder met my neck and the sensation combined with his obvious restraint had me fighting the urge squirm against him in no time.

  
The elevator car lurched to a stop at our floor, causing me to shift back and press against his erection. For a split second, his male reflexes took over and his grip around my waist tightened as he thrust his hips against my ass. The door opened, and his hand moved to the small of my back, guiding me down the hall on the short walk to the flat.

  
Tom unlocked the door and held it open for me, but as soon as the lock hit home, his demeanor shifted.

  
He loosened his tie slightly and unbuttoned the top button of his white dress shirt. his gaze had gone from gentle to predatory. He stalked toward me, backing me up against the dinette table. He stopped short of leaning me back over it and instead growled, “Turn around.”

I immediately complied and shivered at the sensation of his fingers deftly unzipping my strapless dress. No sooner than it was unfastened, his hands slid under the bodice to cup and knead my bare breasts. Tom bent his head to sweep his mouth over my shoulder, his teeth drawing sharp lines that prickled my flesh.

  
I arched back into him, my head resting against his lapel. My dress fell and caught at the flare of my hips.

  
"Take it off," he spoke against my skin.

  
I pulled the dress down and it pooled around my feet, leaving me in only my black heels and the indecent knickers that started all this.

  
Tom spun me deftly, my hair gathering over one shoulder. He lifted me quickly onto the table and yanked the panties off, tossing them carelessly on the floor. My hands traced the smooth lines of his chest and ventured below his belt where the obvious wet marks betrayed how ready he was. I slid my fingers over the length of his cock.

  
He groaned and caught me by the wrist, meeting my gaze with intense eyes.

  
"I really wish I was able to toy with you a bit more, but after the show you put on in the car, I’m afraid if I don’t fuck you straight away, I’m going to be cumming _in_ my suit.”

  
I busied myself with working his shiny black belt open, then unfastening his trousers and pulling them down over his slim hips. Tom’s hands cupped my ass and pulled me to the edge of the table. Bending slightly to account for the difference in heights, he dragged the tip of his cock along my cleft.

  
His breath stuttered in his chest and he chewed his lip as he watched the filthy movement. The slit of his cock glistened with our shared fluids. His tie ghosted along my thigh, and I reached up to grasp his jacketed shoulders.

  
"Fuck, I want to take you hard and rough," he gritted, "can I?"

  
I grasped his tie in my fist and wound it around my hand twice, pulling him up to look at my face, “Fuck. Me. Hard.”

  
He snarled and impaled me in one punishing thrust, stretching me to fit his cock. I moaned low in my throat. The intrusion was intense, but as wet and ready as I was for him it was welcome. I bucked my hips against him as best I could, given his hands at my ass holding me tight.

  
My arms found their way around his shoulders and my fingernails scrabbled against the fine material of his jacket. The contrast of my nakedness - save my heels - and his fine suit served to spur on my own arousal. I imagined the delicious picture we must make. Him, fully dressed from the waist up with his trousers tangled around his ankles. Patent leather shoes still on with wide stance as he rutted into me. As for myself? Nude, hair mussed, clinging to this gorgeous man, my arms and legs enveloping him.

  
Tom’s jaw was set askew, veins lining the sides of his neck. A sexy flush colored his face, one that I knew continued past where it disappeared under his collar. I fisted his lapels and ground against him harder.

  
He groaned ramming into me, “Oh, fucking hell, darling. You are impossibly tight tonight.”

  
He pulled out in a flash, leaving me momentarily bereft, before kissing me deeply and and pulling me off the table. My naked body slid down the length of his. My hands trailed around his hips and I scraped my nails over the taut curve of his ass. His cock lurched against my belly. He kissed me again, his tongue claiming my mouth before murmuring, “Get on your stomach.”

  
I turned and bent at my waist, pressing my body onto the cool surface. Tom grabbed both of my hands and stretched my arms above my head. He guided me to clasp the opposite edge of the table.

  
"Hold on, love."

  
Tom kicked my feet apart and wedged himself between my thighs. He bucked his hips forward, not entering me yet, but moving my body into position. My feet no longer touched the ground. Instead, they dangled scandalously above, a visceral reminder that Tom was now in control.

  
There was no more preamble. He slid into me without any resistance from my body. The angle he was taking me from making me clutch him tighter. He began to rock his hips against my ass. One large hand at my ass held me down, the other at my shoulder keeping me from skating across the table.  
"Fuck, darling. You feel incredible wrapped around me."

  
Tom began to move faster, harder. Our breathing quickly became erratic. The sound of his hips slapping against my fleshy rump punctuated by his grunting was a potent aphrodisiac. As the underside of his cock pummeled my sensitive spot I felt fresh tension coiling deep inside my womb. The sensations were overwhelming.

  
I wiggled against him, attempting to put my feet flat on the floor or to at least gain some leverage to meet his thrusts. It was all to no avail. The struggling was quickly brought to an end as Tom bent over me, pinning me to the table with the sheer weight of his body. Long arms traced the length of mine and he held my hands there, useless.

  
"No you don’t, love. I’m taking you like this and you’ll allow it," he scolded me, his lips near my ear.

  
The fabric of his shirt that seemed so fine at first was an entirely different texture as it scraped against my back. Small buttons pressed into my skin. His tie draped over my shoulder.

  
The change in angle increased the pressure against my inner walls. My powerlessness made the physical sensations seem more intense. I began to tighten around him, aiming for my release.

  
"Oh, God. Tom," I moaned low.

  
"I know, darling. Fuck. I can feel you. Cum for me," he slammed into me harder, force taking the place of finesse.

  
It didn’t stop me at all from clasping his cock tightly with my most intimate muscles as I spasmed uncontrollably around him. I came hard and fast, soaking him. I keened loudly as my legs tensed.

  
Tom roared, his hand returning to my hip to hold me against him as he fucked me through my orgasm, ultimately finding his own moments after I stilled. He bucked into me hard, groaning my name. His cock pulsed, filling me, coating me with his release.

  
He collapsed onto my back with sweaty brow, placing a lazy kiss on my shoulder blade.

  
Seconds passed and Tom became aware of the probable discomfort of my position.

  
"You okay?" he breathed.

  
"Perfect." I sighed. I felt him smile against my skin before he stood and pulled up his trousers, fastening just the button. He allowed the belt to hang free. I rolled onto my side and righted myself on the table, sitting back on the edge.

  
Tom snaked his arm under my legs and lifted me, causing me to squeal. He carried me over to the sofa where he sat down, still cradling me on his lap.   
He toed off his shoes and stretched his long legs out on the couch. I lounged on top of him, and we rested there. I absentmindedly toyed with his tie. His fingers traced the waves of my tousled hair.

  
I looked up at him, my chin perched on his chest, “Are you planning on getting out of this suit at all tonight?”

  
He smiled, eyes closed but flashing teeth, “Ah, love. I thought you could help me with that a little later.”


End file.
